Un amour de vampire
by morrigana-taranis
Summary: c'est un GabrielXdracula et un KarlXOC..Karl se fait kidnapper par notre vampire préféré pour attirer Gabriel
1. Chapter 1

Tout d'abord, merci a toi, Kiss car tu es la seule a me répondre, ainsi je m'adresserais directement à toi. Cette première fic est inspirée de la fic allemande Love for a Vampire de Kokoro Okami, Les autres fics que je publierais seront des traductions d'anglais et d'espagnol (j'attend les autorisations),

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf lucian

Les couples sont Gabriel/Dracula et Karl/Lucian, donc les homophobes dehors.Si tu n'aime pas les yaoi, je pourais le diminuer mais c'est pas encore le bon chapitre

Résumé: Dracula est en vie et a capturé Carl (j'en dit pas plus)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriel tenait le corps sans vie de Anna dans ses bras et sortit du château de Dracula par le miroir, suivit de Karl. Ils firent un veillé mortuaire dans la chapelle des Valerious et attendirent l'aurore pour partir l'inhumer.

Dans le château de Dracula:

« Maître, où êtes-vous ? » cria Igor qui a survécut à son plongeon. Il arriva au tas de cendres qui fut jadis le célèbre comte Vladislas Dracula.

« Mon pauvre maître, voyez ce qu'ils ont fait de vous! Heureusement que Igor est là, » reprit le brave Igor qui s'entailla la main.

Le sang poisseux (c'est quand même celui d'Igor) s'écoula doucement sur le tas de cendre. Peu à peu, le tas de cendres se transforma en os, recouvert de muscles, puis le corps se recouvrit de peau. Igor se pansa la plaie et prit délicatement le corps de son maître qu'il mit dans son cercueil afin qu'il reprenne des forces.

« Dormez, maître! Igor s'occupe de tout ».

Le lendemain :

Gabriel avait délicatement enroulé le corps de sa belle, qu'il tenait fortement devant lui, sur le cheval. Ils chevauchèrent tous les 2 vers la mer Noire (donc vers l'est). Après un jour et une nuit de route où les seuls arrêts furent pour faire boire les chevaux, ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'immencité

bleue. Là, ils érigèrent un bucher et y posèrent le corps de Anna. Karl fit la messe mortuaire pendant que Gabriel regardait le corps se consummer. Dans les nuages, il vit Anna rejoindre les siens et sur un radeau,Frankenstein partir vers d'autres horizons. Karl vint rejoindre Gabriel et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« ça va ? » demanda le frère.

« Non. Je ressent comme un malaise » soufla Van Helsing.

« Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Anna est heureuse maintenant et cela aurait été injuste de tuer Frankenstein. Il ne faut vous laisser aller, courage. » essaya de consoler Karl.

« Merci. Maintenent, en route pour le Vatican. Je suis sur que tu as hate de te replonger dans tes livres poussiereux et tes expériences dangereuses » dit Gabriel avec le sourire.

Tous deux repartirent sous le bavardage passionné de Karl qui vantait tels livres rares ou tels substances inconnus.La nuit vint et ils campèrent dans la forêt, près de Bucarest.

Au château de Dracula, au même moment:

« Le maître se réveille enfin ».

_...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où suis-je ?..._

« Allez, revenez à vous ! »

Ses yeux verts s'ouvrèrent lentement. Leur propriétaire eu quelques difficultés à s'orienter.

« Qu'est-ce ... ? »

Igor soupira, soulagé de voir son maître conscient.

« Maître, je suis si heureux... Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé ?. Quelques heures se sont écoulées avant que je vous retrouve sous forme de cendres ! A cause de la blessure que vous a fait le loup-garou, vous êtes rester inconscient. La blessure doit être guérie maintenant ! »

Prudemment, les yeux de Vladislas Dracula se portèrent vers la lumière de la torche, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans son cercueil situé dans les sous-sols de son château. Il fut prit de maux de tête terribles!

« ... Gabriel... ? »

Les yeux de son serviteur s'enflammèrent immédiatement .

« Cet ordure est partit sans tardé, après qu'il vous ait transformé en cendres ! Il s'en est allé avec le moine et le cadavre de la femme ! »

..._Anna... Anna Valerious..._se rappela le comte.

« Combien de temps étais-je inconscient, Igor ? »

« Pas tout à fait trois nuits, maître. Je vous ait déposé dans votre cercueil et je ne vous ait pas quitté des yeux ! Vous sentez-vous mieux maintenant ? »

Les yeux émeraudes du vampire s'embrasèrent.

« Igor... Je n'ai plus mangé depuis trois nuits... Comment vais-je, selon toi ? Va maintenant ! Je ne veux plus être dérangé de la soirée ! »

Igor s' inclina, et partit rapidement par la porte en fer qui produisit un grincement sourd. Le comte l'observa avec haine, sa migraine plus douloureuse à cause du bruit.

...Je déteste cette damnée porte...cela me fait penser à une personne qui me ferait la morale commme quoi il ne faut pas jurer, en se moquant de moi ...

« PAR LES SAINTS DE L'ENFER, GABRIEL... ! »

Sous la colère, il envoya la torche près de lui se briser contre la porte. Essayant de se calmer, Vladislas se recoucha sur les coussins flamboyants de son cercueil.

« Quand, Gabriel ? Quand te souviendras-tu de moi et de se qu'il y a eu entre nous? »

J'espère que ça t'as plut.

Dans le prochain chapitre, Karl se fait kidnapper (le pauvre)

Le prochain chapitre vient soit avant mercredi (je fait le pont), soit le week-end (je suis en internat et j'ai pas accès à l'ordi de la semaine,bouhhhhhhhh)

schmoutz

morganne


	2. chapitre 2

Voici la réponse à mon unique rewiew (suis émue, j'en ai eu un):

N-lii: je sais que mon chapitre est un peu court mais j'avais une heure avant qu'on me pique l'ordi , Je devais choisir entre attendre une semaine pour publier ou faire un petit chapitre, Rassure toi, les prochains chapitres seront plus longs,

Je remercie aussi Morticia qui m'a laissé un rewiew sur l'autre page

Résumé de la dernière fois: Dracula s'est fait ressuscité grâce à un don du sang de Igor

Gabriel et Karl ont brûlé Anna près de la mer et repartent vers le Vatican

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vladislas se recoucha sur les coussins flamboyants de son cercueil.

« Quand, Gabriel ? Quand te souviendras-tu de moi et de ce qu'il y a eu entre nous? »

Lendemain matin:

« Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin, Van Hesling ? » demanda Karl dès qu'il vit son compagnon de voyage ouvrir les yeux.

Seul un « Grnf » lui répondit.

« Je vois que vous n'êtes pas du matin » fit remarquer le frère qui avait déjà fait son packtage et sortit le pain et le schpack ( lard) qui constituaient leur petit-déjeuner.

C'est sous le regard attendrissant du moine que la marmotte sortit de son nid. Après maintes bâillements, étirements et grattages de tête, le terrible chasseur de monstres daigna enfin se lever et prendre son repas (Gabriel est dans le brouillard tant qu' il n'a pas prit son café Grand-mère, lol).

« Alors, bien dormis ? » demanda Karl

« On peux dire cela » répondit Gabriel en se remémorant son étrange rêve où il était dans un grand lit à baldaquin avec une personne ayant une longue chevelure noire qui lui embrassait le cou et qui commençait a s'attaquer à sa boucle de ceinture

_... Réveillé juste au bon moment..._ pensa Van Helsing en imaginant la tête du moine si le rêve serait allé plus loin. Karl, à côté, de lui se mit à rire. Gabriel le regarda bizarrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeux ? »

« Vos joues rouges dans un premier temps. Puis, je me rappelais comment Dracula vous a proposé de devenir son partenaire. Comment une idée aussi farfelue a put germer dans sa tête ? Van Helsing et Dracula, partenaires, avouez que c'est risible. » rigola le frère.

« Je me demande quand même pourquoi il tenait tant à cette idée ? Il craignait sûrement qu'on réduise son plan à néant. Pourtant, il a dit me connaître... »

« Allons donc ! Il a 400 ans, comment voulez-vous que ce qu'il a raconté soit vrai ! Non, je pense plutôt qu'il était jaloux …de votre chapeau. » plaisanta Karl sous les yeux moqueurs de Gabriel.

C'est dans le rire que les deux voyageurs reprirent leur voyage. Pourtant, Van Helsing ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions: pourquoi le comte ne l'a-t-il pas tué lors de leur première rencontre dans le château; pourquoi est-il resté si poli envers lui même après lui avoir enfoncé un pieu et surtout qu'est-ce qui les reliait tout les deux ?

_...Mystère...Maintenant que Dracula est bel et bien mort, ces questions resteront sans réponses ..._

Ils chevauchèrent toute la journée. Comme la nuit précédente, ils dormirent à la belle étoile, autour d'un feu, tout en montant la garde chacun son tour.

Fin d'après-midi, au château du comte Dracula :

Le vampire se réveilla de très mauvaise humeur.

« Comment as-tu put me fait ça, Gabriel ? Je t'ai laissé en vie et voila comment tu m'as remercié. »

Dracula écumait de rage, sa tête encore pleine de souvenirs d'un temps révolu. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se calmer, était de détruire tout ce qu'il trouvait. Aucune pièce du château ne fut épargnée. Le hall, sa chambre, les salons, la bibliothèque,… avaient été ravagés et partout traînait des morceaux de chaises, de meubles, de tables, de coffres. Seul le cercueil et l'étagère contenant des centaines de livres poussiéreux et centenaires survécurent au massacre. Igor, alerté du bruit, vint en courant dans la chambre de son maître, terrifié par l'accès de colère du vampire.

« Maître ! Je vous en prie, calmez-vous ! » supplia-t-il en voyant le vampire détruire tout ce qu'il avait remit en état après le petit incendie.

Dracula lui lança un regard qui aurait refroidit une flamme (le regard de la mort qui tue).

« N'ai-je donc AUCUNE raison de m'énerver, Igor » demanda le vampire en colère.

…_La seule personne qui avait toute ma confiance, la seule pour qui j'ai ressentis quelque chose, m'a ENCORE assassinée ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je m'énerverais_…pensa ironiquement le comte.

Rageur, il renversa le bureau devant lui et se dirigea vers la fenêtre donnant sur un paysage dévasté par les tempêtes et la neige et où jamais un rayon de soleil n'était présent.

« Igor, amènes-moi un pichet de sang » ordonna Dracula sans se retourner.

Igor sortit rapidement et alla vers la réserve de sang tandis que le comte continua de regarder avec nostalgie ses terres. Quelques secondes plus tard, le monstre poussa de nouveau le passage secret menant à la chambre du comte.

« Voilà, maître ! J'ai prit du sang de vierge, votre préféré » précisa le serviteur en posant le pichet et le verre sur une table basse qu'il remit debout.

« Tu peux disposé, je n'aurais plus besoin de toi cette nuit » s'exclama le vampire sans bouger.

« Bien, maître ! Mais je vous prit de vous reposer, vous avez l'air extenué » remarqua Igor en remettant un magnifique fauteuil pourpre en place.

« Je te remercie, Igor » fit le comte en s'installant dans le dit-fauteuil et en prenant le verre remplit du liquide écarlate que lui tendait le monstre.

« Que serais-je comme employé si je ne traitais pas bien mon maître ? » finit Igor en s'inclinant et en partant avec le verre et le pichet vide.

…_Van Helsing…Vous ne m'enlèverez pas mon maître de nouveau ! Je m'en suis occupé, je me suis inquiété pour lui, ce n'est pas pour le laisser à quelqu'un comme vous…_

Sur cette bonne pensée, Igor s'en alla rangé le château et brûlé tout ce qui ne pouvait être réparer. Le comte s'endormit sur son fauteuil et se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard.

« Non ! Pas ça, Gabriel ! » cria le vampire en se réveillant en sursaut et regarda autour de lui, affolé et en sueur.

« Gabriel.. ? »

Dracula reconnu sa chambre et se calma, comprenant qu'il n'était pas ENCORE en train de se faire tuer par Van Helsing. Malgré les courbatures, il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le ciel commençait à prendre une teinte grisâtre, signe que le soleil allait bientôt se lever dans le monde des hommes. Il colla son front à la vitre glacée et regarda le ciel perdre sa teinte de nuit et prendre sa couleur orange qu'il garderait toute la journée alors que les Hommes pourront admirer un ciel bleu translucide.

Vladislas se rappela de la dernière aurore qu'il avait put admirer. C'était il y a fort longtemps et il était dans les bras du seul homme qu'il ai jamais aimé. Ils avaient longuement parlés et avaient trouvés l'unique solution à leur problème. Une larme solitaire coula sur la joue du vampire, vite essuyée. Il avait attaché si peu d'importance à ce lever de soleil, à l'époque. Maintenant, il regrettait cette époque car jamais plus il ne pourrait s'exposer au soleil, sous peine de voir sa peau blanche se consumer. Il se souvenait de son unique sortie au soleil. Cela ne faisait que 5 semaines qu'il était un vampire et la lumière du soleil lui manquait presque autant que son amant. Il resta donc dehors et attendit le lever de l'astre du jour. Sa peau se mit à brûler lorsque le 1er rayon de le toucha. Sous la douleur de plus en plus atroce, il se décida à rentrer se mettre à l'abri. Depuis, il se gardait bien d'aller au soleil.

Aujourd'hui, il ne connaissait qu'une personne pour qui il affronterait les douloureux rayons du soleil. Cette même personne qui, par son indifférence et sa froideur à son égard lors de leur rencontre, lui a brûlé le cœur comme le soleil brûlerait sa peau.

Il observa la lueur orangée qui frappait les sommet couverts de neige des montagnes entourant le château.

…_Voilà, le jour s'est levé…_

Vladislas se dirigea vers son cercueil et s'y allongea, toujours plongé dans ses pensées plus que déprimantes. Il entendit le brave Igor entrer dans la pièce silencieusement et fermer les rideau pour permettre à son maître de mieux se reposer, puis ressortir tout aussi silencieusement.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Dracula eut une idée pour remédier au cas Gabriel.

…_Ce soir, Gabriel, ce soir…_

Le comte s'endormit, le sourire au lèvres, attendant avec impatience la nuit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, ce chapitre est un peu plus long

Karl se fera kidnapper par Dracula dans le prochain chapitre qui viendra dans moins de 2 semaine ( je peux pas être plus précise, j'ai mon bac et mon code à réviser).

Schmoutz


	3. Chapter 3

Voila un nouveau chapitre (que d'émotion).J'ai pas pu le mettre plus tôt a cause de mes révisions (j'ai eu mon code, triple salto arrière, flip, grand écart, lumbago et courbatures)

Les réponses au review pour les 2 histoires :

Darana : ne t'en fait pas, Karl est aussi un personnage que j'apprécie, il ne lui arrivera rien de bien méchant dans la suite

N-lii : ton review m'a bien fait rire (ça m'a déstressée). Merci encore pour tes encouragements.

Syriel : n'hésites pas à mettre tes projets, je suis une lectrice avant d'être un auteur et je serais super heureuse de lire une histoire en français.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il faisait nuit depuis déjà une heure lorsque Gabriel trouva enfin une clairière pour camper. Les loups hurlaient à la lune tandis que le vent soufflait à travers les arbres, inquiétant encore plus le moine. Silencieusement, ils déballèrent leur couchage et ramassèrent du bois pour faire du feu. Un loup hurla à proximité et Karl, effrayé, rejoignit rapidement Van Helsing.

« Vous êtes sur que c'est très prudent de camper dans cette forêt ? Les loups pourraient nous attaquer pendant que nous dormons » s'exclama anxieusement le blond.

« Ne t'en fais pas, le feu tiendra les loups à l'écart. Tu devrais plus t'inquiéter des autres créatures qui pourraient avoir un petit creux pendant la nuit » répondit très sérieusement Gabriel.

A mesure que le teint de Karl devint pâle, le sourire du chasseur, lui, s'élargissait. Une chouette vola vers Karl qui, surpris, hurla de manière très peu virile. Gabriel ne put plus se retenir et explosa de rire.

« Je rigolais, Karl. Calmes-toi, tu ne risques rien. Il n'y a plus de vampires, plus de loups-garous et si vraiment quelque chose venait à nous attaquer, je serais là pour te protéger » tenta-t-il de rassurer le moine rougissant, malgré son fou-rire.

…_Il doit me prendre pour un lâche, à sursauter au moindre bruit… Je dois être un fardeau pour lui. C'est certain, il ne voudra sûrement plus m'emmener en mission. Il faut que je lui montre que je peux faire autre chose que feuilleter dans des livres… _pensa Karl.

« J'ai toute confiance en vous. Si cela ne vous gène pas, je prendrais le premier tour de garde » affirma le religieux avec tout le courage qu'il possédait.

« C'est parfait. Tu me réveillera pour que je prenne le deuxième tour de garde » demanda Gabriel en allumant le feu

Karl vint s'asseoir à côté de son compagnon (de voyage) et ils mangèrent en silence les provisions achetées sur les bords de la mer Noire.

C'est sous le regard attendrit du moine que la marmotte entra dans son terrier ( comprenez Gabriel qui se faufile sous sa couette).Karl alla s'installer au pied d'un sapin proche, armé d'un petit poignard. Au fil de la nuit, il se détendit, allant jusqu'à somnoler. Il se leva donc pour se dégourdir les jambes et alimenter le feu, avant de reprendre sa place. Il observa les alentours, tout était calme et magnifié par la lune.

**Même nuit, au château du (beau, viril, magnifique et aristocratique) comte Dracula :**

Le comte se leva de bonne humeur, rassurant ainsi le pauvre Igor qui n'aurait pas à passer sa journée à tout ranger. Il demanda à son serviteur de lui amener de quoi manger pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la mise en exécution de son plan. Igor revint et trouva son maître avec un sourire digne de la pub Colgate.

« Igor, je vais m'absenter. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais cette nuit, ainsi ne m'attends pas. Fais juste en sorte qu'un des cachots soit prêt car je ne reviendrais pas seul. » demanda Vladislas en enfilant sa cape de velours.

« Le maître sait bien qu'il peut compter sur moi, il peut partir sans crainte » s'inclina Igor avec adoration.

Sur ce, Dracula monta au sommet de son donjon et huma l'air qui l'entoura, à la recherche de l'odeur particulier de sa proie.

« Tu me facilites la tache, Gabriel » se dit le comte en sortant ses ailes et en prenant son envol, se dirigeant vers ses victimes.

**40 minutes plus tard, à 80km du château de Dracula :**

Karl se releva une énième fois pour lutter contre la fatigue qui le gagnait. Il entendit des oiseaux s'envoler à proximité.

« Allons, Karl, ne paniques pas ! Ce ne sont que des oiseaux effrayés par une bête quelconque ! Tu ne vas pas réveiller Van Helsing pour si peu ! Un peu de cran, que diable » essaya de se rassurer le frère.

Après avoir attendu et observé quelques minutes, anxieux, vers le lieu où lui semblait venir le bruit, il abaissa son arme et se dirigea de nouveau vers son poste de garde, fier de ne pas s'être laissé envahir par la panique. Il se passa encore 20 bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau calme et détendu.

_**Karl…**_

Celui-ci se leva en sursaut, la dague pointée vers l'avant. Il regarda dans toutes les directions, sur d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Tout ,autour de lui, était normal, il ne vit rien et se rassit donc.

_**Karl…**_

Là, il en était sur, quelqu'un l'appelait. Il se leva rapidement et raffermit son emprise sur son seul moyen de défense. Il fit le tour du de la petite clairière mais ne vit personne.

« Qui est là ? » demanda le moine d'une voix tremblotante tout en s'éloignant du camp sans s'en rendre compte

_**Je suis là, Karl…Ne crains rien, je ne te veux aucun mal..**_

Le frère commença à paniquer et se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait plus le feu du campement. Il se mit donc à courir dans une direction qu'il pensait être la bonne. Dans sa hâte, il trébucha sur une racine et lâcha son arme qui se perdit dans la nuit. Il décida de ne pas perdre un temps précieux à la rechercher dans le noir et continua sa fuite, maintenant sans défense et de plus en plus paniqué.

_**C'est bien….Viens à moi…**_

La voix lui semblait de plus en plus proche. Il se décida à changer de direction

« Qui est là ? Répondez-moi » hurla Karl au milieu de la nuit.

Seul le silence pesant de la forêt lui répondit. La vois semblait venir de partout et de nulle part en même temps. Il se remit à courir de plus bel. Son cœur battait à toute allure et sa vue se troublait dut au manque d'oxygène. Il continua malgré tout à courir avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il chuta de plus en plus fréquemment, sa robe de bure était déchiré à plusieurs endroits et son genou droit était ouvert. Malgré sa fatigue, la présence qu'il pouvait ressentir derrière lui le poussait à continuer sa course.

_**Karl, ne crains rien….viens, je suis là ..**_

Il se sentait comme un faon pendant une partie de chasse.

…_Vas-y, Karl, cours ! Ne t'arrêtes pas, tu peux le semer ! Cours !…_ s'encouragea mentalement le moine pour ne pas sombrer dans l'hystérie.

La présence lui semblait de plus en plus proche, l'incitant à accélérer malgré son point de côté.

« Laissez-moi ! Allez-vous en ! Gabriel ! » appela désespérément le blond.

Karl ne vit pas la pente devant lui et tomba, faisant plusieurs tonneaux avant de rencontrer un arbre. Il se releva avec difficulté et avança vers la cachette la plus proche. L'obscurité l'étouffait et sa gorge le brûlait d'avoir trop couru. Il s'adossa à un grand chêne, espérant désespérément échapper à son adversaire. Il était en train de reprendre son souffle quand il sentit une main l'agripper.

_**Tu es à moi, Karl !..**_

Il se releva rapidement mais ne fit deux pas. Il ne ressentit qu'une minuscule douleur au niveau de la nuque et accueillit avec soulagement le sommeil que lui offrait son adversaire.

« Tu t'es épuisé pour rien, mon pauvre ami, tu ne pouvais m'échapper » souffla l'agresseur en prenant délicatement Karl dans ses bras et en l'emmenant avec lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bon, j'espère que les chapitres sont pas trop courts (3 pages Word, taille 9), sinon excusez moi (bouhh)

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience

Schmoutz à tous mes lecteurs

morganne


	4. Chapter 4

Tous d'abord, pardon pour cette horrible attente mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes : mon bac tout d'abord, puis les fêtes post-bac et mon ordi qui déconne ces temps-ci. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous laisse un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude (j'en vois déjà qui sourient, dénoncez-vous).

Maintenant, réponses aux rewiews (qui sont de plus en plus nombreux, joie) :

-Ashura-shiva, Cyndie, Shamra,  Miss-Tania et Litany Riddle : je vous remercie pur vos encouragements et j'espère que la suite vous plaira.

-N-lii : j'ai faillis me faire virer du CDI où j'ai lu ton rewiew. Comme tu t'en doute, je me suis marrée à le lire (dit, t'aurais pas envie de faire une histoire car tu a un style d'écriture trop bien). Pour la réaction de notre moine, j'ai essayée de me mettre dans le contexte : seul, innocent, dans le noir, une voie dans sa tête,… de quoi avoir la frousse (non, je ne suis pas une trouillarde). Sinon, l'attitude d'Igor envers son maître s'expliquera par la suite.

Pour ceux qui ne se souviennent pas de se qui c'est passé dans les chapitres précédents (quatre semaines, c 'est long) et qui ont la flemme de les relire, voilà un petit résumé :

- Dracula est vivant, Karl et Gabriel sont allés brûler Anna près de la mer Noire. Sur le retour, ils campent dans une forêt près du château de Dracula. Celui-ci enlève notre pauvre moine après une course effrénée tandis que Van Helsing dort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**40 minutes plus tard, au château du comte Dracula :**

C'es dans un super atterrissage que Vladislas se posa sur le haut de son donjon, avec dans ses bras le moine inconscient. Il raffermit son étreinte sur le corps tiède qui menaçait de tomber, profitant en même temps de la chaleur qui traversait ses vêtements.

« Mon pauvre ami, dans quel état tu es ? » murmura le vampire en observant les nombreuses coupures, traces de boue et vêtements déchirés qui ornait son invité tandis qu'il descendit les nombreuses marches de la tour.

« Igor » cria-t-il une fois arrivé dans le hall

« Le maître est déjà de retour ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » répondit avec humilité le serviteur.

« Mon brave Igor, quel est le cachot que tu as préparé pour notre invité ? » demanda le comte en se dirigeant vers les cachots situés à l'étage inférieur.

« Le numéro 3 est près à accueillir quelqu'un, maître. » répondit Igor en trottinant devant le vampire et en lui ouvrant toutes les portes le gênant dans sa progression vers le cachot. Arrivés à destination, le monstre ouvrit la porte demandée, s'effaçant pour laisser entrer Dracula et son fardeau. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui.

« Tu dis l'avoir nettoyé ? » questionna le comte en constatant la paillasse humide d'où sortait des cafards et autres vers.

« Oui, maître, j'ai enlevé le rat mort qui gisait sur la paillasse » assura Igor, fier de son exploit.

« Bon, vas préparer la chambre verte du deuxième étage » demanda le comte. « Et qu'elle soit propre » ordonna-t-il avant que son serviteur quitte la pièce.

Dracula observa de nouveau la paillasse et après mûres réflexion, il préféra déposer Karl dans le coin opposé, à même le sol.

« Il serait dommage que tu meurs d'une grippe ou du choléra, que dirais Gabriel ? » susurra le vampire en léchant ses doigts où la blessure de Karl (au genou) avait laissée quelques gouttes de sang.

Après avoir bien installé son invité, il ferma la porte à clef et regagna sa chambre. Il lança sa cape dans un coin et s'installa confortablement dans son cercueil.

« A nous deux, mon doux ami. » murmura Dracula en fermant les yeux et en se concentrant sur l'image de Gabriel.

**Dans la clairière, de l'autre coté de la montagne, à 80km du château du comte :**

Seul le crépitement du feu troublait le silence de la nuit. Près de celui-ci, Van Helsing s'agitait dans son sommeil, se tournant toutes les dix secondes. Le rêve avait pourtant bien commencé.

…_Il se trouvait sur un plateau d'une montagne verdoyante et ensoleillée. Il se dirigea vers un bruit qui ressemblait à des chants. Après avoir traversé un pâturage où paissaient de jolies vaches et voletaient de nombreux papillons de toutes les couleurs, il vit un chalet._

_Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit une immense cuisine avec des chaudrons remplit de chocolat. De drôles de bestioles remuaient le contenu des récipients en cuivre. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et se retourna. Karl venait de rentrer, avec dans chaque main un seau remplit de lait._

_« Gabriel, tu tombes bien, une marmotte est tombée malade, indigestion de chocolat, et il me manque une personne à l'emballage. Tu peux la remplacer, s'il te plait ? »_

_« Heu, Karl, où sommes nous ? » demanda le pauvre chasseur déboussolé, alors qu'une marmotte lui demanda courtoisement de s'écarter._

_« Nous sommes dans la fabrique de chocolat du Vatican, voyons. » répondit le moine comme si cela était une évidence._

_Il se dirigea vers un chaudron dans le but de mettre un doigt dedans quand il vit, adossé à la chambranle de la porte du fond, un homme tout de noir vêtu qui l'observait en souriant._

_« Drachula ?» prononça Gabriel avec un doigt plein de chocolat dans la bouche._

_Celui-ci ne fit que sourire d'avantage et partit par la porte où il s'était adossé. Van Helsing le suivit, renversant au passage 2 chaudrons et bousculant 3 marmottes. Il traversa la porte qui disparut derrière lui. Il se trouvait à présent dans une forêt éclairée par la lune et les étoiles. Il avança prudemment et arriva à une cascade. Il se dirigea lentement vers la rive en regardant autour de lui._

_« Gabriel… mon doux Gabriel…tu sens toujours aussi bon » susurra le vampire à l'oreille de sa proie tandis qu'il posa ses mains sur la hanche de l'homme._

_Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Van Helsing quand il sentit le souffle froid du comte sur cette zone très sensible de son anatomie (on parle toujours de l'oreille) tandis que les mains de ce dernier partaient en exploration sur un terrain plus dangereux. Il se dégagea rapidement de cette étreinte plus que troublante et fit face à son ennemi._

_« Et tu es toujours aussi sensible, une simple brise suffirait à te troubler » reprit Vladislas avec le sourire._

_« Comte Dracula ? Comment... ? Ce n'est pas possible, vous êtes mort ! »_

_« Pas tout à fait. Mais j'avoue que tu m'as assassiné avec beaucoup de talent. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Vous êtes, de toute évidence, encore en vie et…_

_Le vampire se mit à rire doucement et secoua la tête._

_« Voyons, Gabriel, cela fait plus de 200 ans que je ne vis plus, mais ne te casses pas la tête à ce sujet. Nous avons à parler d'autres choses »_

_« Vous êtes pire que de la mauvaise herbe… Attendez, attendez, je suis dans mon rêve, donc vous êtes le fruit de mon imagination, vous êtes bien mort et… je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je rêve de vous » se questionna le chasseur._

_Dracula, le sourire aux lèvres, s'approcha de Gabriel de sa démarche la plus féline, celui-ci le regardant maintenant dédaigneusement._

_« Me prends-tu vraiment pour un rêve ? » questionna le comte de sa voix la plus sensuelle en se rapprochant toujours plus près de Gabriel_

_« Dans votre cas, je dirais plutôt un… cauchemar » répondit ce dernier en faisant un pas en arrière, tout en ne quittant pas le vampire des yeux. _

_Se rendant compte qu'il reculait face à une illusion, Van Helsing se trouva stupide et alla tranquillement s'adosser à un bloc de pierre situé à coté de la cascade. En un clin d'œil, il se trouva face au visage de Vladislas qui s'approchait dangereusement. Il ne se rendit pas compte que ce dernier tenait fermement ses poignets tandis que son corps se collait au sien. Il n'eu toujours aucune réaction quand des lèvres froides se posèrent sur les siennes. Il ne fit qu'écouter son instinct qui lui dictait de profiter du moment. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit le goût du sang chaud dans sa bouche que les neurones se reconnectèrent. Les mots Dracula, vampire, embrasser arrivèrent en une seconde au cerveau et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il ferma la bouche, mordant ainsi violement l'intruse qui s'y trouvait. Le vampire, surprit, recula la tête. Van Helsing en profita pour lui mettre un coup de tête qui fit lâcher prise a Dracula. Ayant les mains libres, Gabriel donna un coup de poings qui fit valser le comte sur plusieurs mètres. Celui-ci se mit à rire en voyant la mine horrifiée de sa pseudo-victime._

_« Pourquoi cette triste mine, mon bel ami ? Tu as pourtant apprécié ce délicieux moment, ne mens pas ! » fit remarquer Dracula en savourant les quelques goutes de sang restant en bouche._

_« Vous vous méprenez, comte. Jamais je n'apprécierais quelque chose fait ensemble » répondit Gabriel de manière peu convaincante._

_« Pourtant, tu ne t'es pas beaucoup débattus, je dirais même que ton corps en redemande » fit remarquer le vampire en haussant un sourcil et en fixant l'entre-jambe de Van Helsing. Celui-ci suivit le regard de Vladislas et gêné, rabattit un pan de son manteau sur l'organe traitre, faisant rire le vampire._

_« Maintenant, réfléchis, Gabriel ! Si je suis le fruit de ton imagination, c'est donc toi qui a voulu ce qui vient de se passer » fit remarquer malicieusement le vampire._

_« Ce n'est pas possible, jamais je…pas ça…avec vous » murmura Van Helsing avec un petit pincement au cœur qu'il mit sur le compte du choc émotionnel._

_Plongé dans ses pensées qui lui répétaient beurk en boucle, il ne vit pas le sourire de Dracula se faner pendant une microseconde tandis qu'un voile passa devant ses yeux verts._

_« Nous sommes donc d'accord, cela ne peux venir de toi. Mais maintenant, assez bavassé, je vais devoir te quitter car j'ai un invité qui requiert toute mon attention. »_

_Une image de Karl, allongé, inconscient dans un endroit sombre, s'imposa dans l'esprit de Gabriel._

_« Karl...Que lui avez-vous fais, ordure ? » cria le chasseur en s'élançant vers le vampire, dans le but de le frapper._

_« Te voila bien passionné, tout d'un coup ! Je ne te savais pas si pressé » plaisanta Dracula en esquivant tous les coups qui lui étaient destinés et profitant, par la même occasion, pour faire quelques gestes déplacés._

_Après quelques minutes, Gabriel s'arrêta, épuisé et dépité de n'avoir pas put toucher son pervers adversaire._

_« Je ne te savais pas si jaloux, mais si cela peut te rassurer, ma chambre t'est exclusivement réservée » fit le vampire en souriant d'un air pas très catholique._

_« Que lui avez-vous fait ? » répéta Van Helsing le plus calmement possible._

_« Rien encore. Je vais dire que ce n'est qu'une garantie »_

_« Une garantie ? »_

_« Oui, pour que tu viennes à moi. Vois-tu, je doute que tu aurais accepté une invitation formelle, alors je te prends par les sentiments. Je pense que tu te souviens encore du chemin pour rejoindre mon humble demeure, alors ne perds pas de temps »_

_Sur ces paroles, le vampire se transforma en fumée. Le paysage commença à se troubler, puis disparut entièrement. _

« Haaaaaaaaa… »

C'est dans un cri qui déchira le silence de la nuit que Gabriel se réveilla en sursaut. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder tout autour de lui.

« Dracula… » murmura-t-il.

Il sauta hors de sa couette et couru vers le chêne au pied duquel traînait la couverture du moine.

« Karl…Karl, réponds- moi… » appela désespérément le chasseur.

Remarquant que cela ne servait à rien, il frappa rageusement le chêne. Il regarda le ciel qui devenait de plus en plus clair au fil des minutes. C'est en entendant son ventre gronder qu'il remarqua qu'il avait la langue douloureuse et gluante. Il passa le doigt dessus et le ressortit couvert de sang pâteux.

« Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'était qu'un rêve… »

Au bord de la nausée, il s'élança vers le point d'eau situé à 100m du campement et se rinça copieusement la bouche. Malgré toute sa colère, il ne put oublier les caresses et baiser donné par le comte. Se dégoûtant d'avoir apprécié, il plongea entièrement dans l'eau pour se remettre les idées en place. Il revint au camp et empaquetas ses affaires ainsi que celles du moine. C'est dans un pesant silence dont il n'était plus habitué qu'il prit son petit-déjeuné alors que les premières lueurs du jour apparaissaient.

« Vous me le payerez ! J'en fait la promesse ! » murmura rageusement Gabriel.

C'est à travers la brume qu'il se dirigea vers le prochain village sur sa route afin d'y vendre le cheval maintenant inutile de Karl. Cela fait, il partit au galop vers le chemin traversant la montagne qui le séparait de son ami et du vampire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enfin finis, suis fatiguée.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut (moi, je me suis marrée à l'écrire, surtout le début du rêve qui est un gros délire).

Schmoutz

Morganne


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis de retour avec un chapitre (tout le monde crit _enfin_) qui se trouve être la confrontation Karl/Dracula (mais que va-t-il se passer ??) et où le charme naturel de notre vampire va troubler certaines personnes (lol).

Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent des review (suis émue) :

Je remercie Darana (je m'imaginais bien un Dracula un peu pervers), Litany Riddle (en parlant de chambre, quelqu'un va littéralement tomber sur Dracula allongé dans son cercueil, je ne dirais pas plus, à toi de lire), Angel of Tears (ce n'est pas ma première fic, mais j'ai la flemme de toutes les publier), Phaatis Da Vladisloy (je corrige les fautes pour d'autres auteurs, mais ça fait plaisir que quelqu'un remarque les efforts d'orthographe) et Nagareboshi2.

Résumé (pour les gruyères) : Dracula est vivant, il kidnappe Karl après une folle course poursuite dans la forêt et entre dans le rêve de Gabriel pour lui demander de venir au château.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Au château de notre comte préféré, un peu avant l'aurore :

Un gémissement résonna dans le cachot numéro 3. Karl ouvrit les yeux difficilement et se mit en position assis. Il se palpa le crâne où une bosse était apparut suite à sa chute dans la forêt.

…_J'ai des courbatures comme si j'avais dormis à même le sol… Attend, mais je ne suis pas dans la clairière, là ! …_

« Gabriel ? Quelqu'un peux me dire où je suis ? » appela-t-il anxieusement.

« Bonjour, Karl ! » murmura une voix.

Dans un bond, le moine se tourna vers la porte du cachot qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Il observa son kidnappeur adossé contre la chambranle de la porte et uniquement éclairé par la torche située au coin du couloir.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda le moine à l'individu toujours partiellement dans l'ombre.

Celui-ci se mit à rire doucement et avança de quelque pas, de telle sorte que son visage soit éclairé par la clarté de la nuit (lune+étoiles+ aurore proche l'extérieur plus claire que l'intérieur) que laissait passer le soupirail.

« Ne te rappelles- tu plus de notre rencontre, Karl ? » demanda doucement le vampire avec un sourire attendrit et les yeux pétillants.

Reconnaissant le comte Dracula sensé être mort, le moine poussa un petit cri surprit et s'éloigna le plus possible du monstre, effrayé.

« C..C..Comment est-ce possible ? Vous…Van Helsing vous a tué, je l'ai vu… ! bégailla Karl

« Gabriel m'a posé la même question il y a quelques heures, mais c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. Sinon, comment se porte ton genou ? » demanda courtoisement Vladislas en s'approchant dans le but de vérifier par lui-même l'état dudit membre.

Croyant à une attaque, le blondinet longea le mur, effrayé, avec l'intention de rejoindre la porte restée ouverte. Comprenant la manœuvre, le comte fronça les sourcils.

« Que comptes-tu faire, Karl ? » demanda le vampire en s'approchant d'avantage du prisonnier.

Le moine, ne pouvant plus attendre, s'élança vers la sortie et l'aurait atteint si deux bras puissants ne l'avaient pas cueillit au passage.

« Où comptais-tu aller, mon cher ? » questionna le comte à l'oreille de Karl.

« Lâchez-moi !! » cria celui-ci en se débattant et en frappant le torse de son adversaire de ses faibles poings.

Dracula enserra les poignets du moine dans ses mains.

« Maintenant, Karl, tu vas te calmer et m'écouter attentivement ! » demanda le vampire en relâchant son prisonnier et en se plaçant devant l'entré.

« Tu ne dois pas me craindre, tu m'es actuellement trop précieux pour que je te tue, alors considères-toi comme mon invité » continua le comte en fixant le moine.

« Invité ?... Si vous me considéré comme tel, alors laissez moi partir ! » demanda Karl en se dirigeant de nouveau vers la porte.

« Non, tu dois comprendre que je ne peux te laisser te promener dans cette partie du château, des créatures nocturnes y ont élues domicile et ils se feront un plaisir de gouter ta chair…Mais, j'ai fait préparer une pièce plus appropriée à ta condition _d'invité,_ dirons-nous. Igor ! »appela le vampire.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, annonçant la venue du serviteur de Dracula.

« Le bon maitre m'a appelé ? » questionna le brave.

« Oui, Igor. Conduis notre hôte à sa chambre. » ordonna le comte

« Bien, maitre. Il en sera fait comme vous le désirez. » répondit le monstre en adoration.

Il fit un geste pour demander à Karl de le suivre. Celui-ci fut retenu par le vampire alors qu'il passa le seuil de la porte.

« Je le répète, tu ne dois pas me craindre pour l'instant. Lui non plus ne te ferra rien. » rappela Dracula.

Karl n'était pas sur que cette phrase l'ai calmé. Il partit rejoindre Igor qui l'attendait au bout du couloir. Arrivé près de celui-ci, il se retourna une dernière fois et put voir Vladislas s'engouffrer dans les ténèbres des cachots au coté duquel trottinait un loup-garou qu'il caressait.

…_Quel descente de rein, mazette !... Mais à quoi je pense ! Allez-vous-en, pensées impures ! Pardonnez-moi, Seigneur, je vais réciter 50 AVE MARIA_…

C'est en récitant ses prières pour éviter de penser à une certaine partie du corps de son kidnappeur que Karl arriva devant sa chambre qu'Igor était en train d'ouvrir. Il entra prudemment. Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder autour de lui qu'il se faisait déjà plaquer contre le mur.

« Ne sors pas de cette chambre ! Et que je ne vois pas fouiner dans le château ».

« Cela n'est pas dans mes intentions, je vous assure » répondit le moine.

Igor affermit sa prise sur la gorge de Karl.

« Je l'espère. Sache que le maitre te protège mais il ne serra pas toujours là pour te sauver. » menaça-t-il avant de partir.

Le moine s'écroula, recherchant de l'air et se massant le cou sur lequel apparaissait la trace de la main d'Igor. Puis, il décida d'observer plus attentivement sa chambre. Celle-ci était décorée avec gout où le rouge et le brun du bois se mélangeaient harmonieusement. Le sol en pierre était recouvert par les tapis rouges et de lourds rideaux de la même couleur pendaient aux fenêtres. Karl alla les ouvrir et admira la vue. En apercevant la distance jusqu'au sol, il décida que ce n'était pas par là qu'il s'échapperait. Il se tourna vers le lit. Celui-ci était immense et pouvait accueillir plusieurs personnes. Le moine s'y assit et le trouva agréable. Il caressa les draperies bordeaux avant de s'allonger franchement en écartant les bras.

…_ça fait du bien après une nuit sur les pierres. Voir, si j'avais dus choisir entre dormir par terre ou dans un cercueil, pas de doute, je choisis une nuit sur le sol…Bon, je dois admettre que le comte traite bien ses hôtes quand il le veut. Non, franchement, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. De prisonnier dans un cachot, je deviens invité obligatoire dans une superbe chambre, et cela sans perte de sang_…

Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et avisa une porte. Curieux, Karl se leva et ouvrit prudemment celle-ci. Devant ses yeux se trouvait une salle de bain et des latrines avec un four pour faire chauffer l'eau du bain, un luxe que seuls les riches pouvaient s'offrir. Karl se redirigea vers son lit. Fatigué, il se déshabilla rapidement et se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le matelas où il ne tarda pas à rejoindre Morphée.

Au château de Dracula, le même jour mais à 16 heures :

Une plume de l'édredon tomba délicatement sur le nez de l'endormi qui ouvrit les yeux et fusilla celle-ci du regard quand il sentit quelque chose de pas normal au niveau de l'entrejambe.

« Mais…Mais…Comment ? …On se calme et on réfléchit. Cela peut arriver à tout le monde et je ne suis qu'un frère. Le père Manganat nous a assuré que cela n'arrivait qu'aux garçons de 14 à 16 ans. Comment cela peux se produire alors que j'ai 25 printemps ? » se questionna le naïf Karl toujours assit sur son lit.

« J'ai trouvé ! Un bain froid !! »

Il se dirigea cers la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau. Pendant que la baignoire se remplissait, il décida de se raser avec le matériel disposé sur un meuble sur lequel était disposés une lame, une bassine remplit d'eau, du savon et d'autres objets (peigne, ruban en soie,…).

… _A cette allure, je peux bientôt m'attacher les cheveux_… remarqua le frère en s'admirant devant le miroir.

Voyant la baignoire a trois quart pleine, il arrêta l'eau et entra prestement dedans.

« OOOOOOOhhh !!! C'est froid !!! Ils prennent l'eau d'un glacier ou quoi ? » s'exclama Karl en sortant aussi rapidement qu'il était rentré.

Voyant son "problème" toujours présent, il décida de mettre un seau d'eau chaud dans son bain, puis il entra tout doucement dans l'eau un peu moins gelée. En une minute, tout redevint normal. Karl fit sa toilette et barbota dans l'eau qui avait pris la température des bains du monastère.

…_Maintenant, il faut que je trouve la cause pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Alors de quoi ais-je rêvé ? Souviens-toi ! Oui, je sais, j'étais sur une plage avec Van Helsing fort peu habillé et on parlait. Puis le comte est venu et …, puis ils ont… et j'ai_… se rappela le blondinet dont les joues avaient pris une belle couleur brique à ce souvenir.

Heureusement, son ventre se manifesta et lui fit oublier son rêve. Il sortit donc de son bain, se sécha et remit ses vêtements déchirés de la veille. Après avoir fait son lit, il ouvrit délicatement la porte de sa chambre et sortit la tête. Rien à droite, rien à gauche, il partit donc en exploration pour trouver la cuisine, en priant qu'il y en ait une, bien sur. Mais au détour d'un couloir, il tomba sur Igor qui, comme d'habitude, le plaqua contre le mur, une main sur la gorge.

« J'avais dit que tu ne doit pas fouiner ! » fit le monstre en fermant un peu plus ses doigts sur le cou du moine.

« Je ne cherchais que la cuisine, je vous assure ! »

« Vous avez faits du mal à mon bon maitre, vous avez essayés de le tuer. Je ne vous laisserais plus l'approcher, il est à moi (mon précieux) et je vais le protéger. » finit Igor en serrant au maximum la gorge frêle de Karl. Celui-ci se débattit et voyait déjà sa fin proche. Des taches blanches apparaissaient déjà devant ses yeux.

« Igor, il suffit » ordonna le vampire arrivant du fond du couloir.

Le monstre lâcha sa prise et fit un pas en arrière, la tête basse tandis que le moine s'écrasa de nouveau au sol, tentant de reprendre son souffle, heureux pour la première fois de la présence du vampire.

« Il fouinait, maitre ! Il est dangereux, il faut… » tenta le monstre

« Cesse ! Je t'ai demandé de ne pas le toucher et tu m'as désobéit » coupa Dracula.

Igor couina de peur et se ratatina davantage. Le vampire s'agenouilla en face de Karl et lui demanda si cela allait. Le moine hocha la tête et vit le regard que lançait le monstre à son maitre. Cette expression lui rappelait celle de Vladislas quand il regardait Gabriel lors du bal costumé.

…_Aurait-il envie de tuer son maître ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il donne dans ses paroles ou gestes_… pensa Karl.

Dracula prit le blondinet par la taille pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci ne vit pas le regard de haine que lui lançait le serviteur.

« Igor, prépares la table pour notre invité ! » ordonna le comte à son employer qui partit en courant, la tête basse.

Le vampire aida Karl à traverser l'étage jusqu'à l'escalier. Là, il se tourna vers lui et avec un sourire, il mit son bras sous ses genoux et le souleva.

« Mais…Mais… Lâchez-moi, comte ! » ralla le frère.

« Ces escaliers sont les plus raides et les plus irrégulières de ma modeste demeure. Dans ton état, tu risques de tomber. Maintenant, arrêtes de gesticuler. » demanda le comte.

Le moine jeta un coup d'œil à l'escalier en colimaçon et dut approuver les dires de son hôte. Celui-ci d'engagea dans la descente et Karl, par reflexe, passa ses bras autour de la tête du vampire afin de s'assurer une meilleur prise. Vladislas sourit en sentant le geste du blond et profita de la sensation d'un corps chaud contre le sien.

…_Ne penses à rien, ne penses à rien…ni à son corps, ni à ses mains, ni à son parfum…Tient, il a les cheveux vachement doux, on dirait de la soie… _

Plongé dans ses pensées, Karl ne remarqua pas qu'il avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du comte et qu'il fixait depuis un moment la pince dorée qui retenait les cheveux noirs avec lesquels il jouait (il prenait une mèche, il la tournait autour du doigt, et quand la mèche tombait, il recommençait).

« Je ne voudrais pas te gêner dans ton activité, mais je peux t'assurer que les cheveux ne comportent aucun nœud, de plus nous sommes arrivés en bas de l'escalier. » murmura Dracula en soufflant dans l'oreille du moine.

Celui-ci reprit ses esprits et, voyant sa position et l'endroit où se trouvait sa main, se mit à rougir, très gêné. Le vampire, lui, se retenait de rire devant la tête de Karl.

« Ne sois pas si gêné, tendre ami ! » fit le comte en ouvrant une porte en bois et en invitant galamment le blond à entrer.

Celui-ci ne put que rougir d'avantage à cette appellation. Il entra donc dans un salon composé d'une cheminé, d'une table, de plusieurs fauteuils et de quelques instruments de musique.

« Assis-toi, je t'en pris » dit Vladislas en indiquant un fauteuil.

Le moine le regarda suspicieusement mais resta tout de même debout.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? Que je te tue, que je te morde ou que je te fasse d'autres choses ? » demanda malicieusement le vampire en se léchant les lèvres, alors que le frère le regardait avec une expression outrée.

« Je plaisante. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne te ferais rien »

« Non » l'interrompit Karl « Vous m'avez dit que vous ne me ferez rien POUR L'INSTANT ! Comment puis-je savoir si votre avis de ne rien me faire ne se modifie pas dans l'instant » demanda-t-il.

« En effet » répondit le comte amusé « mais assis-toi tout de même, tu seras plus à l'aise! »

Doucement, le moine se dirigea vers le siège indiqué, en face de son hôte. Devant l'altitude de son invité, Dracula ne put retenir un sourire, de tel sorte que ses canines furent parfaitement visibles pour le blond qui déglutit.

« Karl, je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance, j'aurais tout de même quelques petites choses à te demander ! »

« Des questions ? Sur quoi ? » demanda le moine pas très rassuré

Le vampire le fixa avec un sérieux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Sur Gabriel » répondit-il

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voila, enfin un autre chapitre de finit

Maintenant, la question pour les lecteurs : Que veut savoir Dracula sur Gabriel ?

J'attends vos réponses

Schmoutz

Morganne


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis enfin de retour. Je m'excuse pour ce long retard mais j'ai eu des problèmes techniques (p…de m… d'ordinateur qui me plante) et surtout THE problème de la page blanche. Je me suis quand même mis au travail mais je pense que ce chapitre pourra peut-être vous décevoir (en tout cas, ce n'est pas mon préféré).

Je remercie tous les rewiews que j'ai reçus (ça m'a motivée) : de 666Naku, de Surfway, de Phaatis Da Vladisloy, de Shamra, d'Angel of Tears, de Litany Riddle, de Darana.

Bonne lecture à tous !!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Environ 17h30, dans le château de notre monstre préféré :**

-« J'aurais des questions à te poser ! » fit le vampire.

Karl avala difficilement sa salive et demanda doucement :

-« Des questions ? »

Le vampire avança le haut du corps et regarda fixement le frère dont le visage se trouvait maintenant à 50cm de celui du comte.

-« Oui, sur Gabriel.

Mal à l'aise par la proximité de Dracula, le blondinet s'enfonça d'avantage dans son fauteuil, ce qui fit sourire son interlocuteur.

-« Gabriel ?... Vous voulez parler de Van Helsing ? » demanda presque timidement Karl.

-« Il n'y a que peu de ses prénoms dont il se souvienne, il doit en utiliser encore moins…Dis-moi, mon jeune ami, quels sont les liens qui t'unissent à lui ? »

-« Je pense de l'amitié, comte. Qu'est-ce qui pourrais plus nous unir ? »

Devant le regard plein de sous-entendus et le sourire plus que suggestif du vampire, le moine comprit le vrai but de la question.

-« Non…Je…Jamais, lui et moi… » balbutia-t-il, le visage rouge écrevisse « Je suis un moine, je suis tenu par un vœu de chasteté » se reprit-il, sur de lui.

-« Que de vertueuses paroles ! Pourtant, face à une femme de chambre, tu étais loin d'être inactif » murmura le comte dans un sourire.

En voyant le visage de Karl se décomposé, il ne put retenir un rire discret.

-« Vous…Vous » essaya le blondinet, mort de honte.

-« Je plaisant, voyons. Ai-je l'air d'un voyeur ? Non, si je le sais, c'est car son odeur est encore imprégné sur toi. Ta réaction n'a fait que confirmer » rassura Dracula avec un sourire.

Pour changer de sujet et surtout éviter d'autres questions embarrassantes, Karl chercha à satisfaire son incroyable curiosité en demandant :

-« Pourquoi m 'avoir kidnappé ? Et que ferez-vous à Van Helsing quand il viendra ? »

-« Qui te dis qu'il viendra ? » fit le comte.

-« Je suis son meilleur ami, je sais qu'il viendra ! » assura le frère.

-« A un époque, je l'étais aussi…même plus…c'était avant qu'il ne m'oublie…murmura le vampire en se radossant à son fauteuil, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

…_mon Gabriel était juste et tendre. Il riait toujours et était d'une immense intégrité…Le Gabriel qui a essayé de me tuer il y a un mois n'était qu'une ombre de ce qu'il a été, mais cela changera…_

En face, Karl observa, surprit, les changements d'expressions de Dracula : dans son regard se succéda de la mélancolie, de la tristesse, de la colère et enfin de la détermination. Après quelques secondes, le comte reprit le contrôle de ses pensées qui s'étaient égarées sur un souvenir comprenant une grange pleine de paille, Gabriel et…Donc, il se reprit et afficha de nouveau un visage souriant et coupa le blondinet qui réfléchissait sur le « plus qu'ami ».

-« Pour répondre à ta question, sache que quand Gabriel viendra, que ne lui ferais que du bien. » susurra-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres devant un Karl qui n'avait pas tout compris.

-« Tes autres questions trouveront leurs réponses en temps et en heure. Maintenant, j'ai moi aussi quelques questions à te poser ! »

Alors que le comte allait enfin poser THE question, la porte du salon s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Igor.

-« Maître, le repas est près ! » informa-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Karl qui, pour lui, était visiblement trop près de son maître adoré, et repartit.

-Le ventre de Karl décida de se manifester, ce qui fit soupirer le vampire.

-« Nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard. Je suis sur que tu es affamé ! Viens, suis-moi ! » fit Dracula en se levant souplement.

Karl suivit donc le comte dans de nombreux couloir du château. Inconsciemment, il détailla le corps de la personne devant lui (NON, il ne matait pas) : son maintien aristocratique, ses hanches fines, ses cheveux soyeux qui se balançaient au rythme de ses pas, ses fesses…

…_Non, là tu t'égards, regardes plus haut…Par ''plus qu'ami'', voulait-il dire que lui et Van Helsing étaient…Seigneur, ôtez ces images de ma tête…Comment 2 hommes peuvent-il… ?…_

Plongé dans ses pensées et questions existentielles, Karl ne remarqua pas que le comte avait ouvert 2 immenses portes en bois et qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant dans ce qui devait être la salle à manger. La dite-salle faisait dans les 10 mètres de long pour 5 de large. Au centre se trouvait une immense table entourée de 11 chaises à haut dossier. Au fond de la salle se situait une cheminée telle qu'un homme pouvait s'y allonger les bras au-dessus de la tête sans qu'il ne touche les bords. Au dessus de celle-ci, une tapisserie représentant une scène de chasse cachait le mur de pierre. La pièce était éclairée par 6 torches accrochées au mur.

-« J'ai ici tout ce qu'un humain pourrait vouloir ! » fit le comte Dracula en montrant de la main l'immense table couverte de victuailles.

Karl salivait déjà devant tant de nourriture, lui qui n'avait plus manger depuis bientôt un jour.

-« Mais, comme tu es un moine, j'ai naturellement aussi du pain et de l'eau ! »

Devant le beau repas qui s'annonçait, Karl ne mit pas longtemps à répondre.

-« Je ne suis en réalité qu'un moine »'

Peu de temps après, Karl remplissait joyeusement son assiette avec tout se qui se présentait. Le comte, assis en face de lui, le regardait faire, amusé.

-« Le repas te plait-il ? »

Le moine (oups, le frère) souleva brusquement la tête, les joues encore pleine de nourriture( genre hamster) et approuva frénétiquement.

-« La nourriture est parfaite, merci ! Vous ne mangez pas » demanda-t-il avant de se resservir pour la Xieme fois.

-« Te proposerais-tu ? » fit malicieusement le comte

Voyant le blondinet devenir de plus en plus pale, il se dit qu'il ne fallait pas abuser de l'humour avec son invité.

-« Je suis un vampire, ces aliments n'ont, pour moi, plus aucun goût » répondit-il d'une voix (très) légèrement mélancolique.

-« Pourquoi ne buvez-vous pas du sang d'animaux ? » demanda Karl

-« Cela ne me fait aucun effets. » fit simplement le comte.

-« Mais…pourquoi tuez-vous vos…proies ? Ne pourriez-vous pas prélever un peu de …sang…à plusieurs personnes ? » questionna nerveusement le blondinet.

-« Si, mais cela me mettrait en danger. De plus, une prostituée ou un voleur qui disparaît, cela n'attire pas l'attention, alors qu'une dizaine de personnes portant tous une marque de morsure serait plus problématique. »

-« Mais ne trouvez-vous pas…inhumain de prendre la vie de quelqu'un ? » fit Karl en choisissant bien ses mots, vu qu'il était sur un terrain glissant.

De toute, évidence, la remarque ne plut pas au vampire qui entra dans une colère noire. Il se leva et frappa la table de ses poings. Le frère, surprit et effrayé par cet écart, s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

-« Je pense avoir le droit de vivre comme tout le monde ! Est-ce ma faute si je suis ce que je suis ? » cria-t-il à l'intention de Karl.

-« Non…Ce…Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…mais… » bredouilla-t-il.

-« Réfléchis, Karl, qui sont les plus meurtriers ? Moi, je tue pour me nourrir et jamais plus qu'il ne m'en faut. Vous, les hommes, vous tuez pour le plaisir de voir le sang couler. Alors, ne me traites pas de monstre alors que tu ne sais rien de moi ! »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dites moi votre avis

Schmoutz

morganne


	7. Chapter 7

Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour…Non, je rigole. Je sais que je suis horriblement en retard, c'est pourquoi je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont soutenus et attendus mais j'ai eu une année chargée. Maintenant que j'ai un nouveau pc, cela devrais aller mieux (surtout que j'ai une autre dracula/gabriel en cours d'écriture).

**Environ 18h, dans la salle à manger du comte :**

« Réfléchis, Karl, qui sont les plus meurtriers ? Moi, je tue pour me nourrir et jamais plus qu'il ne m'en faut. Vous, les hommes, vous tuez pour le plaisir de voir le sang couler. Alors, ne me traites pas de monstre alors que tu ne sais rien de moi ! »

Un long silence s'installa à ces mots. Le moine, qui n'avait plus du tout faim, réfléchissait et n'osait bouger de peur d'un nouvel éclat de la part du vampire qui ne cessait de faire des allers-retours dans la pièce.

« J'ai des affaires qui m'attendent, mon jeune invité. Tu as devant toi plusieurs heures avant le prochain repas. Si tu le désires, je peux te montrer où se situe la bibliothèque. » proposa courtoisement Dracula.

Au mot _bibliothèque, _les yeux du frère s'illuminèrent.

« Si cela ne vous gène pas, j'en serais ravi »

Le vampire se leva et fit signe à Karl de le suivre. Dans un silence pesant, ils montèrent l'escalier, traversèrent 3 couloirs et au fond du 4eme se trouvait une porte en bois avec une gravure de livre au niveau des yeux. Le comte ouvrit la porte et entra, suivit du moine. En un claquement de doigts, les 6 flambeaux s'allumèrent et éclairèrent l'immense bibliothèque. Celle-ci était circulaire et pouvait bien contenir des milliers de livres. Karl, émerveillé, se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce où se trouvaient une table, 4 chaises et un chandelier allumé. Les 5 étagères partaient du centre et s'arrêtaient à un mètre du mur (comme les cotés d'une part de tarte). Chacune d'elles faisait presque 3 mètres de haut et comportait une échelle coulissante. Un flambeau se trouvait entre chaque rayonnage et 2 flambeaux encadraient la porte. Tout à son admiration, le moine ne vit pas que son hôte avait déjà quitté la pièce depuis un petit moment.

« C'est magnifique » s'exclama Karl, les larmes aux yeux, en allant vers la première étagère.

Tout heureux, il prit le 1er livre qu'il trouva intéressant (_L'Ecriture Sainte_, sensé avoir brulé lors de l'incendie de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie) et commença sa lecture.

**0h30, encore et toujours le château lugubre et sombre :**

Karl n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce lorsqu'Igor ouvrit la porte.

« Le maitre vous fait savoir que le repas est servi » fit haineusement l'horrible serviteur de Dracula avant de repartir.

Le moine sortit tristement se sa lecture malgré son estomac qui enchainaient des bruits douteux depuis presque une heure. Le repas se déroula dans un silence quasi-religieux. Quand celui-ci fut fini, le comte fit signe à son _invité _de le suivre.

« Je vais te faire visiter le château afin que tu t'y sentes plus à ton aise. Sache que les sous-sols te sont interdits car c'est le territoire de mes loups-garous. Tu peux te promener dans le parc, à l'arrière du manoir pendant la journée mais prend garde à posséder toujours une torche avec toi, il en va de ta sécurité »

Ils commencèrent la visite par le rez-de-chaussée qui était composé d'un gigantesque hall qui donnait sur un massif escalier en pierre permettant de monter à l'étage. A gauche de celui-ci se trouvaient le cellier, la cuisine et la salle à manger. A droite étaient situés une salle de bal et un boudoir.

« Le déjeuner et le diner sont servis à minuit trente et à 7h30. Tu peux prendre ton petit-déjeuner dès ton réveil. Chaque étage est relié aux autre par un escalier principal que voila et 2 escaliers de service situés à chaque extrémité des étages et près desquels se trouvent les latrines »

Ils montèrent l'escalier et se trouvèrent au 1er étage qui comprenait 2 salons, la bibliothèque et une salle de musique où trônaient différents instruments. Le dernier étage abritait 5 chambres identiques à celle de Karl mais dans des tons différents. Bien sur, chaque étage était un vrai labyrinthe, avec des couloirs sans fin et ses innombrables pièces laissées à l'abandon.

« Il y a actuellement 5 chambres habitables avec chacune leur salle d'eau… Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense, voici la clef de la suite rouge qui t'a été assignée. Ainsi, tu te sentira peut-être plus en confiance » fit le vampire en tendant une énorme clef en bronze à laquelle était suspendu un ruban rouge sang

« Et vous, où se situe votre chambre » demanda curieusement le moine.

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux m'y rejoindre pour la journée ? » rétorqua malicieusement le vampire.

« Non…je… » bafouilla le pauvre blondinet devenu rouge brique sous le sous-entendus.

Devant tant de candeur, Dracula ne put retenir son rire, alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Le jeune frère observa, étonné, le vampire. Sa gaieté transformait son visage, le rendant plus humain, plus vivant, plus beau. C'est en se taquinant que les 2 hommes entrèrent dans le sanctuaire des livres, brisant l'habituel silence des lieux par des éclats de rires bon enfants. Ils passèrent la fin de la nuit à plaisanter et jouer aux échecs. Après un repas très convivial, le vampire reconduisit le moine jusqu'à sa chambre.

…Une fois que l'on apprend à le connaître, le comte est de très bonne compagnie. On en oublierait presque sa nature de vampire…Mais, un vampire est-il obligatoirement une bête sanguinaire ? Le comte est tellement différent de ses anciennes compagnes… Demain, j'irais me renseigner à la bibliothèque…

C'est sur ces joyeuses pensées que Karl, épuisé mais étrangement heureux, rejoignit les bras de Morphée.

Vladislas, voyant qu'il lui restait plus d'une heure avant l'aurore, prit son envol et se dirigea vers les forêts de Transylvanie.

**Levé du jour -1h, quelque part dans la forêt :**

Le comte se posa avec grâce sur l'herbe tendre des sous-bois et se dirigea silencieusement vers une forme allongée à même le sol. Un cheval, attaché non loin à un arbre gigotait nerveusement devant l'arrivée du vampire. Dracula n'y prêta pas attention et s'agenouilla devant le cavalier endormi.

« Gabriel… Comme te voila paisible. Tu n'as pas changé depuis toutes ces années…Reposes-toi bien, demain sera une journée éprouvante pour toi… » murmura le comte en caressant délicatement les cheveux de la belle au bois dormant. Sentant l'aube pointée, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis et s'en alla.

**8h57, château du vampire :**

Du haut de sa tout, Dracula regarda les nuages devenir pourpre, synonyme d'aurore dans le monde des hommes.

« A ce soir, Gabriel » murmura-t-il avant de rejoindre sa chambre

J'espère que cela vous a plut et que je n'ai pas perdu la main

Schmoutz


End file.
